


Susurrations: An Undertale Fanfic

by ProcrastinatingPoet



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Feels, Gen, Genocide, Other, Post-Pacifist Route, Tobyfox, Undertale Reset, Undertale Spoilers, lotsa feels, pre-genocide
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-05-31 02:10:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6451327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProcrastinatingPoet/pseuds/ProcrastinatingPoet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Monsters have been peacefully living among the humans for two years, all because of Frisk's bravery and kindness. However, Frisk has been getting a lot of temptations lately, and boredom overwhelms them. They want to try something new, something. . . that will perhaps require a reset. Is this Genocide brewing?</p>
<p>This surrounds Frisk's very first reset after being the Perfect Pacifist they were. Perhaps this will be their first time doing Genocide.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Monsters have been peacefully living among the humans for two years, all because of Frisk's bravery and kindness. However, Frisk has been getting a lot of temptations lately, and boredom overwhelms them. They want to try something new, something. . . that will perhaps require a reset. Is this Genocide brewing?
> 
> This surrounds Frisk's very first reset after being the Perfect Pacifist they were. Perhaps this will be their first time doing Genocide.

Red.

That's all Frisk could see.

Red, like wine sitting in a cupboard, waiting to be tasted. Red painted Frisk's mind, leaving a tattoo in their memory. Red is what Frisk could see with their eyes shut, too pained to open.

The child dug their hand into the dirt below them, small bits of moist earth getting trapped between their nails. The smell of the grass beneath their head wafted around them, leaving a pleasant feeling in the atmosphere. A feeling of life. Though it was supposed to be hot, the wind blew gently, eliciting a pink tint on Frisk's cheeks as a chill went through them. The wind carried leaves through the air, some unlucky ones getting trapped in the short, brown hair that belonged to the resting child. The wind carried. . . a whisper?

Frisk. . .

Frisk's fingers clenched, their nails digging into their palms. The voice was familiar.

Frisk. . .

A slight flutter in their chest. Too familiar, but not one they recognized.

"Frisk!"

Frisk jumped, their eyes shooting open. Their heartbeat pounded in their chest, matching their erratic, shocked breathing. Their gaze set on a friend, tilting his head in concern at the flustered child.

"Hey dude, you alright?" Monster Kid inquired, his face contorted into a puzzled expression at Frisk, who was currently sprawled out on the ground, covered in dirt and leaves.

Frisk sat up, gravity taking it's course, causing some dirt and rocks to tumble off their shirt. They wiped the sweat off their forehead, only to smear some mud on their flushed skin. They cleared their dry throat,"Yeah, um, I'm alright." They peered at Monster Kid, which wasn't easy with the sun's bright rays reflecting off of his yellow skin.

Monster Kid's distressed aura melted away as relief beamed on his face. "I would offer you a hand, but... Um," he shrugs his shoulders, which bore no arms. He gave a sheepish grin, taking a step back to give Frisk room to get up.

Frisk rose and stretched, causing a symphony of cracking joints. "It's fine, MK," their eyes flutter as they yawn,"No arm done." Frisk cringes at the pun. Of course, their skele-friend, Sans, was starting to rub off on them. Not to mention that Toriel also gave Frisk a nice earful of puns as well. Oh joy.

Monster Kid tittered, receiving a coy grin from Frisk. He draws in the dirt with his feet, staring at the ground that Frisk was laying in just a few moments earlier. "Hey man, today is super lame, wanna hang out?" Monster Kid proposed.

"Sure thing," Frisk answers, sensing the boredom in Monster Kid's voice, "Where do you want to go?"

Monster Kid beams, sitting up instantly. He obviously enjoyed Frisk's presence. 

"Sweet, dude!" He exclaims, meeting Frisk's side,"I was thinking that maybe we can hang at your crib." 

As good as a kid Frisk was, they weren't exactly the cleanest. Toriel constantly chides Frisk for leaving a mess around the place. Of course, Frisk apologizes and cleans up. Though, Frisk's idea of cleaning up their clothes off the ground was to simply pile it on one of the chairs in their room. They couldn't put their clothes on the shelves, since it was littered with a multitude of either empty or half full water bottles-- which was another thing that Frisk gets scolded about. 

Frisk opens their mouth to object to the idea of hanging out at their place, but Monster Kid's pleading gaze left them mute. Frisk sighs and smiles. They couldn't say no to their friend's big eyes. "Alright, let's go to my place," Frisk nods, receiving a happy exclaim from Monster Kid. They begin walking to Frisk's place, which wasn't really that far.

"Nice!" Monster Kid cheers, skipping after Frisk, "Do you think we can ask your mom to whip up one of her B-scotch pies? I've been craving those all day!" Monster Kid licks his lips, the pie already ingrained in his mind.

Frisk giggles. "Yeah, I'm sure I can ask her to make us one," Frisk guarantees, their shoulder bumping lightly against Monster Kid as they walked. 

Frisk lifts their face up to the sky, taking in the sun's warmth. It really is a lovely day. Frisk breathes in, getting scents of freshly bloomed flowers and grass that recently emerged from the dirt. The smell of the dirt was all too familiar. After all, it was an overpowering smell back when Frisk was in the Underground. 

The Underground. . . where Frisk fell and met all the monsters they love and know today. It seemed like it was all yesterday, even though it was exactly two years ago. Back then, Frisk was only eleven. Though Frisk was young, they still were able to face many monsters who wanted to kill them, only to befriend them in the end. Frisk saved them.

Well, not all of them.

Below, alone in the Underground, lay a flower. The flower that welcomed Frisk into the Underground. Well, not exactly welcomed. Flowey, the flower, tried to kill Frisk, and never really stopped tormenting and mocking Frisk throughout their journey. However, in the end, Frisk learned that the flower was really Asriel Dreemurr, the son of the King and Queen. Long story short, he was murdered, and basically became a malicious garden plant due to the lack of soul and the injection of DETERMINATION that Alphys, the royal scientist, administered to the flower, unaware of the young Prince's death over it. Asriel didn't mean to hurt everyone. Asriel only wanted a friend again, since his previous sibling, Chara, perished. Unfortunately, since Asriel contained no soul, he couldn't go with Frisk. His lack of soul would keep him as a malicious flower, empty of emotion. 

It tortures Frisk.

The corner of their lips went South. If only. . . If only they could save Asriel. He didn't deserve any of this. He didn't deserve to be lonely. He didn't deserve all of this pain. If only. . . If only Chara didn't cause all of this.

A shriek snaps Frisk out of their jumble of thoughts. 

Frisk gasps and turns on their heel towards the source of noise, their reflexes active and ready, in case a fight ensues. 

No fight. The only collision that occurs is Monster Kid's face with the earth below him, dust puffing around his figure with the impact. "Yowza. . ." Monster Kid slurred, his words muffled. 

Frisk flushes and quickly helps the yellow monster up, making sure to brush the dirt and pebbles off of him. If Frisk wasn't so embedded in their thoughts, they probably would have been able to catch Monster Kid. However, Monster Kid falls a lot, so it probably doesn't bother him too much. 

"Thanks, dude," Monster Kid nods, steadying himself,"Man, I was so hungry, I wasn't even looking where I was going!" He laughs.

Frisk shakes their head, hiding a small smile. "We're almost there, MK," Frisk assures,"let's try to get there without any casualties, soldier." Frisk salutes Monster Kid, but then gives a sheepish smile, putting their arm down, when they remember Monster Kid's lack of appendages. 

Monster Kid gives a hard expression, as if he was saluting without his arms somehow. "Aye, Aye, Captain!" He hollers loud enough to disturb the elderly couple sitting on their porch, who could barely hear anything. They let out a grumble of disapproval, eliciting giggles from the two children. 

Monster Kid kicked a pebble, watching it move ahead of him as he walked. "I'm so glad we are on break," Monster Kid gushed, his movements flamboyant and energized,"school is so boring!"

"Yeah," Frisk agrees, "Summer Break is the best." 

And Summer, it was.

The lovely breeze that caressed Frisk earlier was gone, replaced with sweltering heat. They wiped their sleeve against their forehead, smearing the mud even more. "The heat is pretty hard to manage, though," they continue. This heat wasn't as hot as the heat that Frisk felt back in the Hotlands, though. Now that is something Frisk doesn't want to encounter again. 

Monster Kid pants beside Frisk. The weather back in Snowdin contrasted greatly from the summer weather currently happening. Though it's been two years on the over-ground, it's still a challenge to get accustomed to. "Just means more time in the pool!" Monster Kid adds, skipping up the path to Frisk's house.

Frisk opens the door for Monster Kid before he could put his mouth around the knob. No monster saliva surprise today. They laughed at the thought of Monster Kid swimming. Last time they went swimming, he had to waddle around in the pool like fish. It sure was an interesting sight. 

Frisk kick's their shoes off at the door, Monster Kid following naturally. Probably won't be a good idea to track mud in the house. Frisk freezes and sniffs the air. The smell of butterscotch-cinnamon pie wafted in the air, sweet enough to make the children salivate. Frisk's stomach grumbles, and they are sure they can hear Monster Kid's heart pound out of his chest right beside him. 

"Oh wow, that smells great!" Monster Kid praises, following his nose. Which, unfortunately, caused him to run right into Toriel. Monster Kid yelps and falls back in surprise.

Toriel blinks, bewildered by the sudden encounter. "Oh, are you alright?" She queried, helping him up, a warm smile on her furry face. 

Monster Kid nods,"Yeah, I'm cool!" He puffs his chest out,"I've had worse falls dude--er--ma'am. Thank you." He gave a bashful smile, shifting on his feet. 

Frisk dashes towards Toriel, ready to give her a hug. "Hey Mom!"

Toriel reaches her hands out and stops Frisk by holding onto their shoulders. "Frisk, you know I love you, but you are very dirty right now,"Toriel shakes her head with a loving grope of Frisk's shoulders. "Go get cleaned up, and then you can have some pie."

Frisk pouts, hoping to phase Toriel. Of course, nothing. "Alright, Mom," Frisk sighs, defeated,"I'll go clean up." Frisk begins to bound to their room, but stops right at the steps. "Don't eat all of the pie, MK!" Frisk adds with a warning gaze.

However, Monster Kid has already disappeared into the kitchen.

Toriel snickers,"Better hurry up, Frisk." She turns away and goes into the kitchen.

Frisk puffs out their cheeks in exasperation before hurrying into their room. Carefully stepping over a towel on the floor, they search their closet for clean clothes. Alas, Frisk hasn't done their laundry yet. All that was left was a blue shirt striped with purple, lightly tattered and stained. It was the shirt they wore when they fell into the Underground.

Frisk gingerly takes the shirt and holds it close to them, taking in the scent as it arose memories. Holding it to their skin, it's as if they can feel the snow that clung to them in Snowdin, or the moist atmosphere of Waterfall, or even the unbearable heat of the Hotlands. 

In a hurry to eat, Frisk pulled off their current shirt, and pulled on the one saturated with memories. There was a thump at their feet. 

A heart locket lays at their feet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I DO NOT OWN UNDERTALE.
> 
> All characters belong to Toby "Radiation" Fox.
> 
> I also posted this story on wattpad: https://www.wattpad.com/myworks/67783586-susurrations-an-undertale-fanfic


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Frisk must run to eat the pie before Monster Kid does. Oh, Frisk is also now wearing the locket, and Toriel notices.

The locket lay at their feet.

The locket glimmers in Frisk's hazel eyes, it's light dancing among their forest of eyelashes. Silent, Frisk scrupulously picks up the heart locket, as if it could easily crumble apart between their fingers. The gold locket seemed too familiar, the map of scratches memorized behind Frisk's eyes. Frisk's fingers attentively traced each scratch, as if to revive a memory like reviving a genie from a lamp. 

To Frisk's disappointment, no genie popped out.

Bummer.

However, Frisk quickly recognized where they last seen the locket. They vaguely remembered opening a gift back at the King's castle, just to find this locket in their bag. They held it up to the dim lamp of their room. Back at Asgore's castle, Frisk didn't get to get a good look at it, since they were confused and anxious about meeting the King at the time. In fact, Frisk was so nervous that they didn't even get to try it on. They simply tucked it in their bag, giving it no mind at all. They squint, vaguely seeing something engraved into the gold.

BFF.

Frisk felt an urge to put it on. It was almost as if they felt empty, and the locket resting in the palm of their hand will ease the feeling. Frisk turns to the big mirror in their room, staring at their reflection, the light of the locket illuminating Frisk's face, framing their features perfectly. However, staring in the mirror discouraged Frisk. It felt wrong, as if something was missing. Puzzled with these blurred temptations, Frisk puts the locket on with ease. A sense of completion washed over them. It felt. . . right. It felt like the locket was right where it belonged.

"Frisk?" Toriel calls from downstairs, concerned with how much time Frisk is taking. What is causing this delay? "Are you alright, dear? Your pie is getting cold!"

"Hurry up before I eat it!"Monster Kid razzes. 

That was enough to cause Frisk to rocket down the stairs. 

"Present!" Frisk gasps, slamming their hands down on the table to keep them from running into it, due to their high speed from running down the steps. 

Toriel gently slides Frisk's hands off of the table with ease. "Wash your hands, Frisk," Toriel chides, holding back a chuckle at Frisk's discouraged pout.

Monster Kid stifles a snicker, for his mouth was currently filled with pie. Well, whatever pie he could get into his mouth. It seems that most of it was around his lips and. It's not exactly easy to be a tidy eater when you lack arms. 

Frisk quickly and carefully washes their hands and face, making sure to rid of any grime they can see. Their chocolate bangs clinging against their skin, Frisk walks back to the table, famished. 

"Moooooom," Frisk pleads, giving a pout. " May I please have some pie now before MK eats it?" Monster Kid chortles in response. 

Toriel ruffles Frisk's damp hair. "Alright, go ahead," Toriel responds, setting a slice of pie in front of Frisk. "Have as much as you want... I think Monster Kid already had his fill."

Monster Kid was leaning his head on the table, a dreamy smile on his face.

Frisk snorts, covering their mouth so they don't disturb their friend. "Thanks mom," Frisk jumps, kissing their guardian's furry cheek, triggering a warm hug from Toriel. Frisk grins at Toriel before shoveling a piece of pie into their mouth with a fork. Frisk sighs, savoring the melting sweetness in their mouth. They loved Toriel's pies. Well, everyone loved Toriel's pies. Her pies were simply the best. 

Monster Kid stirs at the sound of Frisk's fork hitting the plate. "I should probably blast," Monster Kid says in a slurred voice, pushing himself off his seat,"my parents are probably waiting for me. Thanks for the pie, Miss T!" The small monster child scampers out the door, barely missing a slipper, which would probably have made him slip. Again. 

Toriel shakes her head gently, seeing Monster Kid stumble out the door in a rush. "Perhaps we should ask Alphys to craft some special shoes for him," she clucked,"I feel a bruise forming on my own face whenever I see him fall that way." She moves to the door, which was haphazardly left open during Monster Kid's abscond. Her furry surrounds the whole knob. Perhaps, if she wanted to, Toriel could pull the knob off without any difficulty. Just another reminder of Frisk's frightening journey through the Underground. 

Instead of a mother to tend to Frisk's needs, they have a giant goat monster. Sure, it wasn't exactly normal, but Toriel was still a mother in Frisk's wondrous eyes. In fact, it was kind of nice to not be under the "normal" category. Kids that attended Frisk's school always gathered around them, eager to hear about the brawls that they encountered. Frisk had quite a bit of fans because of that, and many wanted to be around Frisk. Of course, love always came with jealousy. Many bitter kids would scoff at Frisk's stories, or tell little lies behind the back of the child. Being human, Frisk couldn't help feeling hurt from the impudent rumors crawling in the atmosphere from child to child. When these dark moments would begin to weigh Frisk down, they would close their eyes and remember the wonderful support system they had. Frisk had friends at school. Quite a bit. However, those that matter the most to Frisk were the Monsters they saved. They were friends. They were family.

Toriel opens up the oven, releasing heat throughout the room. She pulls out another pie and places it on the counter. It seemed to be for someone else, for she was putting the mouthwatering confectionery into a tin to preserve it's warmth. "So, how was your first day of break, Frisk dear?" Toriel questions, her eyes not wandering away from her current task. 

Taking one last bite of their slice, Frisk swirls the sugary mix in their mouth, savoring the warm treat. "Pretty uneventful," Frisk admits, poking at the sugar stuck to the plate with their fork,"but at least it was nice to relax."

"Relaxing?" Toriel went on,"the dirt scuffs on you from earlier told me a different story." She picks up some napkins and places it on top of the tin of the pie, in case the lucky person who receives this heavenly gift doesn't have napkins. 

Frisk smiles sheepishly. "Well, I did play some soccer with Undyne earlier this morning," they retort quickly.

Toriel turns her head slightly to look at Frisk with a doubtful gaze. "Only you and Undyne?" She questions, voice laced with uncertainty. 

"Mom," Frisk responds in a serious tone,"It's Undyne. She, herself, is one whole soccer team." Frisk gather's up both their's and Monster Kid's plates and utensils, bringing it to the sink. Frisk turns the knob ever so slightly, water instantly hitting the sugary plates. Frisk folds their sleeves up. Wet sleeves were not exactly enjoyable. 

Toriel gave a short laugh, this time believing the child at their side. After all, Frisk rarely lied. "Yes, Undyne is quite. . . hm. . . energetic, isn't she?" There were many words to describe the athletic Undyne. 

The scrubbing of the plate can't overshadow the sound of Frisk's exuberant laughter. They make sure every evidence of the pie from earlier is gone, leaving the plate pristine and glistening in the gleam of the sunshine peaking through the blinds. 

The corner of Toriel's lips lift up ever so slightly, her eyes staring lovingly at the child beside her. Without Frisk, she wouldn't be living the pleasant life she currently resides in. Every smile Frisk gave, every laugh they let out, every word they speak, made Toriel love her child even more every single minute. 

A glimmer.

A strange glimmer caught Toriel's attention. The rays of the sun bounced off of the item easily, as if to accentuate the fact that it was there. Her eyes lock onto the object, pupils going small in shock, recognizing the locket instantly.

Toriel could see it. She could see the same locket hanging around the neck of a child she cared for so much in the past. The very first human Toriel ever adopted into her family.

"Frisk," Toriel slowly sets down the pie into a basket, her attention fully on Frisk. "Where did you find that locket?" Her voice wavered ever so slightly as she tried to contain emotions exploding inside her.

Frisk didn't pick up the urgency in their mother's voice. "Huh?" They didn't realize the direction of Toriel's voice. They look down, seeing the source of Toriel's wonder. "Oh, I found it back in the Underground," Frisk explains, their finger tracing the engraved letters on the locket's surface,"It was in a box in Asgore's castle. Why do you ask?" They look up at Toriel, facing Toriel's puzzling forlorn expression.

Their was an excessive glisten in Toriel's large eyes. She turned away from Frisk. "I'm sorry, Frisk," her voice seemed strained,"I must retire to my room. I'm. . . I'm a bit tired." She slightly turns her head to give Frisk a struggling smile,"Be good while I rest, Hun." Toriel walks to her room without delay, leaving Frisk in bewildered silence.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A nightmare haunts Frisk, messing with them as they try to hang out with two skele-bros, Sans and Papyrus.

Empty space. Darkness caked the area, no evidence of light or sound. Just numb silence. Numb Darkness. Frisk ran through the absence. Every movement was stiff and slow, as if Frisk was moving through murky liquid. It was if a current was coming from all angles, keeping Frisk stuck in a repetitive motion, going no where.

Their eyebrows furrow in confusion, damp with sweat. Every muscle ached against the darkness, a constant craving for freedom running through Frisk's burning veins. Their skin was scorching hot, yet ice cold all at the same time. Air barely escaped from their lips, fearful gasps slipping out with each labored breath. But Frisk could not hear anything. 

Hazel eyes darted desperately, hoping to find some kind of sign. Anything but this blanket of darkness. Desperate clenching of the fist, hoping to grab onto something. Nothing but the resistance of movement.

As frightening as the surroundings were, it all seemed strikingly familiar.

They clench their eyes, as if they could block out the darkness. They couldn't escape it. Closing their eyes made no difference. All this action did was tire out the child's whole body, forcing them to stop their escape. 

Something was near. Frisk could feel a presence come close. Alarmed, Frisk begins to dart away. At least, that's what they tried to do. They were completely immobilized. They were a deer in a headlight, frozen in the path of upcoming death. Instead of bright, white headlights heading for Frisk, two red eyes approached, moving through the strange, inky darkness with ease.

Fear pulsing through them, Frisk tries desperately to squirm and claw. Whomever owned those eyes didn't feel friendly at all.

No matter how hard they tried, not a single movement happened. Not even their eyes would move. Red eyes pierced directly into Frisk's wide ones, turning Frisk's heated blood to painful ice.

They eyes, just like the darkness, it seemed all too familiar.

Frisk began to gag. Something was coming out, and it was churning and burning inside them, tainting the soul disgustingly. They wretched and hacked, feeling the foreign being claw through their throat and tiptoe past their tongue.

Inky blackness seeped from Frisk's mouth.

 

* * *

 

Frisk gasps, water spurting from their mouth. 

A red, gloved hand quickly taps Frisk's back to assist them with the clear liquid dilemma.

"Frisk, are you alright? Do you require medical assistance?" A tall skeleton wearing armor asks, concern in their voice.

Yes, I just said that. A tall skeleton wearing armor.

Frisk wipes the water dribbling down their chin with the sleeve of their shirt. "Y-yeah, I'm alright," they meekly assure, throat hoarse from coughing, "Thank you, Papyrus."

Papyrus gave a silly, confident grin. "Of course, Human! The Great Papyrus will always heroically save someone in need. And of course, a friend. Which you are, human!" He chuckles to himself. 

Frisk forces a laugh to match their skeleton friend, hoping to push down the memory of the terrible nightmare from last night. "Don't know what I would do, without you, Papyrus," Frisk remarked with a gleam in their eyes. 

"Life sure would be bone dry without Papyrus around, that's for sure," a low voice interjected from behind the duo.

Papyrus snaps around to shoot a discouraged frown towards the owner of the voice. "Sans!" Papyrus chides his brother,"I know life would be bland, like noodles without the sauce, without me around. However, the pun you inserted was not necessary." The taller skeleton crosses his arms, looking down at Sans, who was a bit on the short side.

The heavy set skeleton gave a lazy shrug, with a wide grin to match. "I'm just ribbing you, bro," a flicker of mischief in his calm voice.

Papyrus let out a very long sigh before responding to his brother's terrible pun. "I'll just pretend I did not hear any of that," Papyrus exhales, resting his face in his gloved hand. 

"Sorry, Pap, I didn't mean to hearitate you," he winks at Frisk, as if to cue a laugh-track or applause.

However, Frisk only seemed to blankly stare back. 

There was a strange temptation in Frisk. Both of the brother's backs were turned towards them, leaving them vulnerable. The feeling tingled in the tips of Frisk's fingers, and itched erratically at their brain. 

Frisk was baffled, they didn't understand this feeling. It felt wrong. . . but it felt like it was right where it was supposed to be. The wind blew softly, moving Frisk's mocha hair to frame the blank, puzzled look on the child's face. It almost felt as If their hair was moved out of the way so something can be placed on their shoulders. A small squeeze. It felt as if something was latched onto their back, clinging relentlessly to their shoulders.

Frisk turns their head around quickly to encounter whoever it is. Probably some little child, confusing Frisk with someone else they knew.

To their shock, nobody was there. Their brows draw close in confusion. What the heck?

"'Ey Kiddo," Sans interrupted Frisk's perplexed train of thought,"You alright? You're looking like you're trying to find the end of rainbow."

Frisk blinks away their troubles. "Hm?" they chirp, turning back to the brothers, meeting their worried expressions. "Oh, I'm alright. Thought I saw something. Heh." They rub one shoulder, as if to try and feel if something was still clinging on.

Papyrus squints his eye-sockets, hoping to catch a glimpse of what Frisk was so focused on. "Perhaps you have a follower, Human," Papyrus flips his cloak, hoping to make it flap in the wind. It anticlimactically lay limp against his back. "Don't fear, Frisk! I will seek out this unseen stalker and bring them to you at once! After all, the Great Papyrus is a professional in the art of capturing!" Papyrus runs off, looking behind bushes and underneath rocks.

Sans stares at his brother scurry around confidently. "My brother sure is great at his job," Sans hums thoughtfully. 

Frisk glances from Papyrus, to Sans. A small smile lifts on their face. They loved the skele-brothers. Sure, Sans often gets on Papyrus' nerves with his puns, and Papyrus argues with and chides Sans. However, they both still loved and cared for eachother. That's what family is, after all.

Sans turns to look at Frisk, who was around the same height of him. "So Frisk-Bits," he spoke, rocking back and forward idly from heel to toe,"You got the 'Scotch?"

Frisk nods, pulling a tin out from their bag. It was the extra delectable pastry that Toriel made yesterday. "Bone appetite," Frisk quips, a silly smile on their face.

Sans ruffles Frisk's hair proudly, earning a yell of protest from the flustered child. "Look, I love ketchup, but it's good to have something else now and then. Preferably Tori's pies," He laughs softly at Frisk, who was currently trying to put their disorderly strands of hair back in place.

"So," Sans went on, reaching a hand out and fixing Frisk's hair for them,"How is Tori doing anyways?" Sans began to walk on stones, carefully balancing as he did so.

Frisk moved beside Sans, stretching their legs to reach the stones. "She's been alright, seems pretty relaxed now that school is done with for the summer," they elaborate. Frisk adjusts their bag over their shoulder, making sure to keep it sturdy so they don't fall over. 

"She was happy today. . . but then she acted kinda weird," Frisk went on, hands lifted ever so slightly as they walk along an old, but sturdy looking log. 

"We were just having a normal conversation," Frisk pursed their lips,"but then Mom---Er---Toriel saw this gold locket I found and put on. And as soon as she saw it, she started acting all. . . I don't know. Sad, maybe?" Frisk's foot went out, expecting to feel log beneath the sole of their foot, but there was nothing. They gasp, losing their balance and falling forward.

They close their eyes tight, expecting to hit the rocky ground. Instead, they fell into a plush coat with hard interior. 

Hesitantly, Frisk opens their eyes, their body flooding with relief when they recognize their short skeleton friend holding them.

"Sheesh Kid," Sans says, his breath heavy as he helps them steady themselves on the soil,"I know you're pretty light on your feet, but no need to try and test your wings." He huffs, giving them an anxious smile. "Almost gave me a heart attack, Kiddo."

"Thanks Sans," Frisk coughed into their hand, trying to get the dust out of their throat. That single gasp probably took in more dirt than air.

"It's no prob. . ." Sans trails off, his eyes glued to the gold locket around Frisk's neck.

Frisk tilts their head, seeing Sans stare at the locket. "Do you recognize it?" Frisk asks, studying his reaction.

Sans seemed to tense up ever so slightly. He opens his mouth, as if to say something, but is interrupted by Papyrus bounding in, jumping into the scene through the bushes.

"I kept a close eye socket out for your stalker, Frisk," Papyrus crossed his arms,"but since, I could not see them. It's only knowledgeable to say that your follower is in fact," He looks left and right, then leans in to Frisk's ear and whispers,"invisible."

"Good thinking, Pap," Sans chimes in, his hands resting in his blue coat pockets,"I don't think anyone else would have thought that."

Papyrus chuckles with a Nyeh-heh-heh. "Of course no one else would think that, Sans," Papyrus clapped,"For the Great Papyrus uses the art of common sense."

"Huh,"the shorter skeleton brother does a lazy half shrug, lifting one shoulder up ever so slightly,"cuz' I normally use common sanse.'

"Sans!"


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From the perspective of a suspicious skeleton

Sans walked beside his brother, Papyrus, who currently had Frisk clinging to him as he gave them a piggy back ride. He took the moment in the moment, hoping it could last forever. It was nice seeing Papyrus happy, his wide smile matching the child's.

However, something seemed off. Though it was bright, hot, and sunny, there seemed to be some weight in the air, sending a chill through Sans' bones. This unusual thickness almost seemed to foreshadow something, but he couldn't tell what it was.

His glowing pupils search the duo beside him, as if some kind of evidence would radiate from them, helping Sans formulate his fuzzy worries into a clear picture. 

Of course.

It's the locket.

His hands clench into fists in his pockets, the locket fitting perfectly with the nightmares that have been plaguing him. It's glimmering figure fit perfectly in the puzzle of chaos, the heart shape familiar with the darkness he envisions in his sleep. The locket's innocent appearance hid a malicious secret. 

Sans wasn't sure what the secret was.

In fact, Sans dreams weren't really perspicuous. He couldn't wrap his mind around what exactly happened in his dream, but he did know that the locket was a big part of it.

These dreams began appearing a month after they reached the Overground. He scrunches his non-existent eyebrows. Why is that, after seeing Frisk with the locket, that the dread seems so much heavier? Perhaps it's just that seeing the locket is real. Or is it something else. . .

"I wish Sans would try it, but he is too busy cramming his mouth with those disgusting bottles of ketchup," Papyrus complains, snapping Sans back into reality and the sound of his name. 

"I mustard not heard you," Sans says, blatantly lost in the conversation supposedly circulating between the three of them. Well, more between Papyrus and Frisk. "What are we talking about?"

Papyrus quirks an eye socket at Sans. As lazy as he is, Sans is a pretty good listener. "My new recipe, Sans," Papyrus repeats,"you haven't tried it yet, you are always much too occupied."

Ah yes, another spaghetti recipe. Probably the one thousandth one, each Papyrus always claiming it to be "his best one yet". Each spaghetti dish was unique in it's own way, but they all bore one conspicuous similarity. They all tasted terrible, most practically inedible. However, as nauseating as they were, he had to admire the work and passion Papyrus put into each and every dish. He loved the innocent joy in his brother's eyes every time someone partakes in his meal. 

"Oh, sorry bro," Sans rubs the back of his skull sheepishly,"if you whip one up tonight, I'll try it."

Papyrus' face instantly lit up. "Wowie! You won't be disappointed, brother, for this meal, from a refined chef like me, will certainly dance across your taste buds nicely! Nyehehehe!" He walks with his chest puffed out, earning a giggle from the child clinging to his back.

Frisk perks up, remembering something. "Do you think you guys can take me back to Toriel on your way home?"They quickly inquire,"She wants me back for lunch."

"Are you sure, human? You'll miss out on my spaghetti,"Papyrus pouts, not even turning his head to look at Frisk.

Sans picked up the chagrin in his brother's voice. "Yeah, Kiddo, why don't you stay for a bit? I can ring up the old lady for you," he insists, earning a gleeful nod from Papyrus.

Frisk's shoulder's visibly relaxed as their expression held hope. "Really?" they chirp,"Alright, I guess I'll stay then."

"Ooo We will do so many festivities!" Papyrus bursts out, a hop in each step he took. "A pillow fort will be most appropriate once we arrive."

Frisk eyes lit up with glee. "That'll be cool!" They hold on tight as Papyrus climbs the steps to the door.

Sans chuckles to himself, opening the door.

"You don't lock the door?" Frisk asks, jumping down from Papyrus' back, easily landing on their two feet. Lotsa practice from their constant battles in the Underground, perhaps.

Sans shrugs, walking inside. "You gotta be a bonehead to break in, knowing that Pap lives here," he motions to Papyrus, who was quickly tidying up the living area. "Go ahead and chip in with Pap's fort, I'll go call Toriel." 

Frisk nods, quickly darting after Papyrus, the locket swinging on their neck.

Sans felt a small shock run through him. That little accessory still had Sans on the edge.

He brushes his apprehension away like dust being swept out the door. Focus, bud, you gotta ring up Tori, Sans reminds himself. 

He pulls his phone out of his pocket, dialing Toriel's number by memorization.

That's when it hit him.

He didn't have to wait until he gets home to call Toriel.

He could have easily just called her while they were walking.

Oh well, too late chastise himself and engage in many facepalms, Toriel was already on the other end.

"Oh, hello Sans, how are you?" Toriel greets, a smile in her voice.

Sans leans against the wall, a grin on his face as he hears his good friend's voice. "Hey Tori, everything is goating pretty good so far," he receives a giggle,"and I'm real excited to eat the pie you sent over. Thanks for that."

"Well, I know that you guys have been wanting it fur awhile," she simpers warmly,"I sure know Frisk wanted it. They were eyeing it all night while I made it. . . How are they, by the way? I hope they aren't causing you two too much trouble." There was sounds of movement, as if she was adjusting the phone.

"Nah, no trouble bubbling here, Kid's been behaved," Sans responds, holding the phone closer to him as Papyrus' yelling ensues from the living room,"Speaking of the little mouse, is it alright if we steal them for tonight? I'll bring em back tomorrow morning."

There was a pause on the other end of the line. Sans tenses up.

"Alright, I trust you guys," Toriel answers, Sans shoulders slackening in relief,"make sure they actually sleep, okay? I don't want a zombie walking around all day tomorrow."

"Ah, don't worry T, I got everything covered," he assures, pushing himself off the wall and waltzing to the couch he holds to him so dearly. The owner of the noises that were in this room were now in the kitchen. "I'll call you if anything happens."

There was a sigh of relief. "Okay, thank you, Sans," she responds quietly, her voice tired. "See you tomorrow."

"Bye Tori,"he says, hanging up and sliding his phone into his pocket. 

His shoulders lift up ever so slightly as a clash was heard in the kitchen. Pap must be cooking spaghetti.

Frisk walks out, their sweater covered in sauce.

Yep, Pap was cooking spaghetti. 

"Hey Frisk, I think you may have gotten something on your shirt," Sans teases with a snicker. He eyes the sauce blanketing the blue material, trying his best to keep the locket out of his gaze. A part of him wanted to rip the little thing off of Frisk's neck, another wanted to just ignore all these thoughts and quick acting like a madman.

Frisk cringes at the mess, trying their best to wipe it off with a wet paper towel. However, every time they rubbed a little harder, it simply seemed to spread even more.

"Alright, kiddo, stop before you hurt yourself," Sans shakes his head, tossing Frisk a nearby white shirt, that was hopefully clean. "Go ahead and change in the bathroom."

Frisk catches the shirt. "Thanks Sans," They smile with embarrassment, dashing to the nearby bathroom, shirt clutched in the palm of their hand.

Sans let out an uneasy sigh. Something just didn't seem right.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let's just say that it's time to eat Papyrus' spaghetti.

No matter how many times Frisk has been to Sans and Papyrus' house, it was still pretty hard to get used to, for the previous home, in the Underground, was still engraved in their mind. At least this house had a bathroom.

Frisk does a quick knock. Oh wait, they remember, nobody is in the bathroom. Frisk rolls their eyes at their actions, then walks inside.

The shut the door, their eyes batting ever so slightly at a soft breeze slipping in from the impact. Turning on the light, their eyes move to the mirror. They were a mess.

Their hair was tousled and tangled from earlier, when they were clinging to Papyrus. Eyes were tired, matching nicely with the dark circles underneath, a nice stigmata of nightmares from the night before. Their tongue runs over their chapped lips. Frisk really wasn't the kind to carry chap stick around. May be time to keep it handy.

Frisk's calloused hand runs over the spaghetti sauce decorating the front of their shirt. Still moist. This shirt could probably still be spared. As much as Frisk loved wet sauce all over their shirt, clinging to their skin, it was time to replace it.

They switch the shirt with the one Sans tossed them. Thankfully, it was clean. It was a huge blessing that Papyrus actually does the laundry around here. Sans doesn't really do any chores around here, and the socks littering the floor was evidence enough.

The locket contrasted greatly from the white shirt, it's light shining softly against the white material. Their fingers run against it for probably the thousandth time. It was soothing for some strange reason, giving Frisk a sense of familiarity. The shut their eyes in bliss, feeling the cool gold against the skin of their fingers.

Frisk. . .

That whisper! It was back. Determined, Frisk squeezes their eyes, curiosity educed at the sound of the mysterious murmur.

Frisk. . .

The voice was clearer now. They tensed up.

Hey partner.

Frisk gasps, eyes snapping open. It took awhile for their vision to focus. But even with blurred sight, it was clear to see that a figure was beside them.. It was dark, and almost like a cloud. The presence would probably dissipate if even a single finger gingerly went out and swiped at it. Frisk didn't even let their eyes move, for the fear of it going away. They were going to see what the hell this thing was. 

"Who are you?"Frisk asks in a stern, but quiet, voice. Their lips barely parted as they asked the question.

It's shoulder's shook, as if it were laughing. The sounds coming from the apparition were fuzzy and distorted, sharply piercing into Frisk's ears.

Let's just say. . . there was an eerie pause, that I'm your new best friend.

Frisk opens their mouth to question the spirit, but a knock ricochets through the bathroom. 

The shadow seems to disappear, a small stream of darkness escaping into the locket laying on Frisk's chest. Frisk stares in wonder at the locket, their eyes wide.

A second knock, more erratic than the first. 

"Frisk! I know you are cleaning up for this wonderful meal, but your spaghetti is ready!" Papyrus notified, his voice proud, yet concerned. "Are you alright? Do you require assistance?"

Frisk struggles to formulate their muddles thoughts into words. "I-I'm alright," they manage to spurt out, rinsing their hands with cold water and splashing it in their face. The cold water drips from their flushed skin, hitting the pristine surface of the sink. 

"Sorry to keep you waiting, Papyrus, I'm done now," Frisk says, greeting Papyrus as they open door, stained shirt tucked over their shoulder.

Papyrus visibly relaxes, seeing that Frisk was alright. "Oh Frisk, I can assure you that you will love this new recipe I've crafted with tender fingers and love," He exults, ruffling Frisk's hair into even more of a tangled mess. 

Frisk gave him a delighted grin, despite the situation they were just in. "I'm sure I will, Papyrus," they hummed, making their way to the dining table. 

Frisk a pulls out a chair beside Sans, who was currently slouching in his seat.

"Alright, bro, we're ready for you," Sans proclaims. He turns his gaze to Frisk and motions at the dog underneath the table. Oh yeah, they were ready. Frisk covers their mouth to hide their amused smile.

Papyrus hummed, nearly dancing to the dining table as he sat their plates right in front of them. "Bone appetite~" He sings, sitting in his seat. He was so happy, he didn't even realize he cracked a pun, which was his pet peeve. So, Sans took this opportunity. 

"Nice one, Pap," Sans compliments,"I knew you had it running in your bones." 

Papyrus stiffens, realizing his mistake. "Sans!" He hollers,"Instead of running your mouth, you should use it to eat."

Frisk chokes on their water, not expecting that.

Papyrus blinks his eye sockets. "Please."

Sans laughs lightly. "Anything for you bro," Sans scoops up a large portion on his fork and stuffs it into his mouth. His face shows no sign of disgust. Skills.

Filled with determination, Frisk takes a rather large scoop, much bigger than Sans, and lifts it up to their lifts. Papyrus face lit up in anticipation, Sans looked much more amused. 

Frisk stares at the intimidating spaghetti on their fork, their breath labored and palms wet with sweat. They had to do this for the happiness of their friend. Wishing for the best, with Papyrus' joyful eyes in mind, they stuff the whole thing into their mouth.

Frisk could feel their gag reflex pick up automatically to the foreign being. It was revolting. The pungent sour taste mixed with glitter and God knows what aroused the feeling to throw up. They pocket it in their mouth, desperately trying to hold back their face from contorting to the vile flavor. 

They felt a pang of guilt, noticing Papyrus' wide and eager eyes. 

Oh well, down it must go. Frisk forces a swallow, shivering at the slime seeping down their throat. "Mouthwatering," Frisk coughs, plastering a smile on their face. 

Papyrus grins. If you looked hard enough, you could practically see stars on his eyes. "Such a passionate look!" He wipes tears from his eyes,"I'm overjoyed to see that you love my cooking that much, Frisk!" He turns and blows his fictitious nose into a napkin. 

Sans gave Frisk a nod of respect and rubbed their back soothingly. Nice job, he mouths to the sputtering child.

Frisk gulps down water to attempt to rid of the foul taste. 

Sans discretely gets up and slides both of the spaghetti on their plates into the trashcan. He sets the dishes into the sink, which was currently stacked with dirty dishes. 

"Wow, I'm stuffed, thanks bro," Sans grunts, going to the counter and leaning on it. "You guys still up for pie?"

Frisk's eyes lit up. The flavor of the spaghetti still clung to the walls of their mouth. "Yes please!" Frisk pants, hopeful to get the taste out. 

"Ooh, Ooh, Me too!" Papyrus pipes, tilting his plate over his mouth, letting the all spaghetti slide into his gaping mouth. He licks some sauce off of his teeth eagerly. 

Sans picks Toriel's pie off the counter and sets it in the middle. "Bone--"

"No," Papyrus interjects, shooting Sans a warning look. However, as deterrent as his gaze was, there was still a hint of a grin on his face. 

Sans snickers. "Hey kiddo, would ya do the honors?" He hands Frisk the knife. 

Frisk grasps the cold metal in their palm, a strange sense of power tingling in their fingers. They give Sans a smile. "Sure thing, Sans," they smirk,"I'm getting the first slice though."

Sans shrugs,"Fair enough." He takes his spot beside his brother, who marveled at the pie in front of him.

They run a finger over the blade, almost instinctively, feeling a strange force surrounding their hand. Frisk swallows, unsure of what this exactly was. The locket burned into their chest as they held the knife. Carefully, Frisk slices into the pie, feeling strange tranquility as they do so. 

Frisk knew that both of the bone brother's were watching Frisk. Papyrus was gleeful, but Sans held a strange intensity in his gaze, his glowing pupils watching the slicing hand carefully.

Finished, Frisk sets the knife on the other side of the careful, steering clear of whatever the force was. The pie's aroma filled the kitchen, awakening Frisk's senses in the most wonderful of ways. 

Despite what Frisk said, they served the brothers first, and gave themselves a slice. They pick up their fork, practically salivating as they scoop up a piece and lift it to their eager lips.

A loud knock at the door, stopping all of them from digging in.

Papyrus turns his head to Sans, setting his fork down. "Sans, did you invite any guests?" he questions with an innocent tilt of the head. 

Sans gives a slight shake of the head. "Not me," he answers, quirking his eye sockets at Frisk.

Frisk denies. "Nope, not me," they take a sip of water, watching Papyrus stand up and make his way to the door, since Sans obviously wasn't going to get up.

Frisk and Sans stare at each other, both listening intently as they hear the door squeak open. 

"Undyne! How nice of you to come all the way down here to see me!" Papyrus greets, his voice echoing through the house.

There was a grunt of response, and the loud sound of the door slamming.

"Undyne? Are you alright?" Papyrus' voice was quieter now. 

Frisk squirms in their seat, concerned. They lift an eyebrow at Sans, as if to ask if he knew what was going on.

Sans face held the same expression. He shrugs, just as confused as Frisk.

Undyne marches into the kitchen, her shoes loudly thumping against the floor. She grumbles to herself, haphazardly thumping leftover spaghetti onto her plate, some noodles and sauce splattering to the ground.

She pulls out a seat, it's legs screeching against the chair. It was a wonder that her rough treatment didn't break the poor seat.

Frisk pokes at the pie on their plate, eyes darting to Papyrus as he walks in. Papyrus warily sits down next to the seething Undyne. 

"Undyne, please confide in us, we are hear to listen to your problems," Papyrus gently questions his intense friend. 

She shovels a large portion into her mouth. "Alphys," she explodes, noodles and sauce sprinkling from her lips and freckling the table.

Frisk takes a bite of their pie, listening to Undyne.

Papyrus leans forward, setting his forearms on the table and folding his hands over each other. "You two were arguing?" Papyrus proceeds carefully.

Undyne nods, scooping another forkful into her mouth. "She was working on something, and then I accidentally broke it," she simply states with a growl. She slams the fork down onto the table, leaving a rather deep dent. "I don't. . . I don't think she wants me with her anymore."


End file.
